phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonna Put On A Show!
|image = We're Gonna Put On A Show.png |caption = |band = Phineas & chorus feat. Ferb |band2 = Phineas & chorus feat. Ferb |album = |released = |performed = |genre = Pop, Rock |label = |runtime = 1:53 |before = None |after = None |video = }} is an exclusive song in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!. The song is sung at the beginning of the show. Lyrics (Lyrics in parentheses are sung by the entire cast, usually overlapping with Phineas' singing) Lyrics in red are cut from the promotional ad. (see Background Information) 'Phineas:' ''Are you guys ready to rock? Make some noise! Ferb, I think I know what we are gonna do. We got this stage, we got these lights, we got this audience too. With a little inspiration, we'd be ready to go. Well, inspiration and these dancers. (Yeah! We're gonna put on a show!) Spotlight, footlights, music, choreography. (We're gonna put on a show!) It's all live, there's no cinematography. (We're gonna put on a show!) Costumes, sets, theatrical machinery. (We're gonna put on a show!) Stagehands backstage, moving all the scenery. (We're gonna put on a show!) Ferb Fletcher: Put on a show. Phineas: It's the last day of summer, Don't know where the time flew, But if you'll share it with us, We're gonna share it with you. If you've got nowhere to go For like an hour or so, Sit back and relax. (So many notes) (We're gonna put on a show!) Spotlight, footlights, music, choreography (We're gonna put on a show!!) It's all live, there's no cinematography. (We're gonna put on a show!!) Costumes, sets, theatrical machinery (We're gonna put on a show!!) Stagehands backstage, lowering this big marquee. Phineas: Now, that's a sign. Not bad, huh? Diva #1: We dance and hop! Diva #2: And we're never gonna stop! Diva #1: We jump on the beat! Diva #2: We make this show sweet! Diva #1: Diva 1! Diva #2: Diva 2! Both Divas: We're here for all of you. Got your fingers in the air And we'll be right there. We're gonna put on a show. We're gonna put on a show. (We're gonna put on a show!) Spotlight, footlights, music, choreography. (We're gonna put on a show!) It's all live, there's no cinematography. (We're gonna put on a show!) Costumes, sets, theatrical Machinery. (We're gonna put on a show!) Stagehands backstage, moving all the scenery. (We're gonna put on a show!) Phineas and the entire cast: We're...gonna...put...on...a show! Background Information *This song is only for the live show, not for the television series. *When this song aired in a promotional ad, Phineas' dialogue at the start, the verse with the divas, and the ending portion were omitted. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson BMI Work #13131606 Continuity Category:Songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:G